Unforeseen Love
by bad girl 61
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Lemonade Mouth. I adopted this story but I'm keeping the first six original chapters and tomorrow i will have chapters up. i will have my own characters in the story.
1. Unforeseen Love Chapter 1

I own NOTHING. Everything belongs to its rightful owner.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1

Fans went wild as the band finished the song. All that could be heard through the arena was the fans shouting 'Lemonade Mouth'. The band walked off stage. They were beyond pumped, they just played Madison Square Garden, the last stop on their national tour.

The band slowly made its way to their dressing rooms and changed before meeting in the lounge. One by one they entered the room and took their usual seats. Stella sat on the couch, Wen sat on a bean-bag chair, and Charlie sat a video game chair, while Scott and Mo sat in an oversized armchair.

"That was amazing." Stella said collapsing on the couch. They sat around for five minutes before they noticed Olivia never showed up.

"Where is Olivia?" Wen asked looking for the shy lead singer.

"Good question." Charlie stated.

"Yeah, it's not like her to not show up." Stella agreed. Mo stood up

"I'll go get her." She said as she walked out of the room.

"I wonder what that was about." Wen said. The band shrugged and continued to relax while waiting on the girls.

Mo made her way to Olivia's dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Olivia you in there?" Mo asked through the door.

"Who's there?" Olivia asked tears evident in her voice.

"It's just me Mo." Mo told her.

"Come in." Olivia said trying hard to stop crying. Mo opened the door. She walked in and saw her friend on the floor crying.

"What happened?" Mo asked sitting down by her friend trying to comfort the girl. Olivia couldn't bring herself to say it, so she handed Mo the phone

"Listen to the voice mail." Olivia chocked out before she started to sob again. Mo did what she was told and hit the play button.

"Olivia dear, its Dawn. We are at Westmoreland Regional Hospital in Greenburg Pennsylvania; Ray was shot in the shoulder while jogging for some exercise. The doctors say he will be just fine but he's in a coma. If you are able I would appreciate if you could come out. Thanks "the voicemail ended.

"Oh my, that's terrible." Mo said hugging her friend and taking out her phone to text Scott.

To: Scott

From: Mo

Please come to Olivia's dressing room.

To: Mo

From: Scott

What happened?

To: Scott

From: Mo

Just Come and I'll tell you. Come ALONE

To: Mo

From: Scott

Be right there.

Scott got up.

"I'll be right back guys." He said as he walked out the door. Two minutes later Scott found himself outside Olivia's dressing room. He knocked.

"I'm here, May I come in?" He asked though the door. Mo looked at Olivia who nodded.

"Come in" Mo replied. Scott opened the door to find the girls on the floor crying.

"What happened here?" He asked sitting beside Mo.

"Ray was shot; the doctors say he will be just fine though." Mo told him never looking up.

"Wow, when did that happen?" Scott asked.

"Last night." Mo replied.

"We need to get out there and see him." He said.

"Well how, you can go without a problem, but we are supposed to hate him?" Mo asked looking at her boyfriend with a confused look.

"Easy. We'll ask Mrs. Reznick if I can go to see my friend then, Mo says she wants to go for support, and Olivia says the same thing." Scott said like it was obvious. The girls looked at each other and nodded.

"That could work, let's do it." Mo said standing up. Olivia stood up just as there was a knock on the door.

"I got it." Mo said and walked to the door. She opened the door to reveal Wen.

"What's up Wen?" Mo asked.

"The car is here to take us back to the hotel." Wen said.

"Ok, we will be right out." Mo said shutting the door.

"So we'll ask Mrs. Reznick as soon as we get back to the hotel." Scott said as he ushered the girls out.

The band arrived back at the hotel. Scott looked at the girls and nodded signaling to follow him. The three of them walked into the lobby and found Mrs. Reznick.

"Mrs. Reznick may we talk to you for a minute?" Scott asked their manager. She nodded and walked to a hallway.

"What is it?" She asked.

"My friend was shot while he was in Pennsylvania, and I want to go see him. These two would like to come with me for support." Scott said.

"You can go. Pack your bags and meet me in the lobby in ten minutes." Mrs. Reznick said walking away.

"Ok, let's go and say as little as possible to the others." Scott said leading the others up to their room. Ten minutes later the three had made it back downstairs without seeing the others. Thirty minutes later the for of them arrived at the airport. They walked in and Mrs. Reznick went to get them tickets.

"Ok, here you are. Your plane departs from gate 12A in forty-five minutes. I'll see you guys back in Arizona for school." She said walking away.

"What should we do?" Mo asked.

"Why don't we go get some food from one of the gift shops" Mo suggested.

"You guys go I'm not that hungry." Olivia said going to find a seat by the gate.

"We'll bring her something or else she'll starve herself." Scott said standing up and following Mo. Thirty minutes later Scott and Mo returned from finding food, and sat by Olivia.

"Here we brought you a sandwich." Mo said handing it to her.

"Thanks" Olivia said taking it and slowly deciding to open it. Mo smiled knowing that her friend wasn't going into starvation mode.

"Flight 925 to Pittsburgh is now boarding at gate 12A."

"That's our flight." Scott said standing up and grabbing his luggage. The girls followed.

Two hours later they arrived at the airport in Pittsburgh.

"Ok what hospital did she say he was at?" Scott asked after they had their luggage.

"Westmoreland Regional Hospital." Olivia said looking down. Mo walked up to her and put her arm around her.

"It's going to be fine." She said as they started walking outside. Scott hailed as cab.

"Where to?" The driver asked after they all were in the car.

"Westmoreland Regional Hospital please." Scott said. Within twenty minutes they arrived outside the hospital. Scott paid the man as the girls grabbed their luggage. They were about to go inside when Scotts phone started ringing.

"Hello" Scott said.

"Scott its Mrs. Reznick, I made you guy's reservations for one night at the hotel a block away. It's under Lemonade Mouth. In the morning there should be your plane tickets back to Arizona. Your plane will leave at three pm with a half an hour layover here in New York so you'll meet up with us." Mrs. Reznick said.

"Ok, thanks. See you tomorrow." Scott said

"Goodbye." Mrs. Reznick said and hung up. The three of them went inside to find Ray.


	2. Unforeseen Love Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They walked to the nurse station and asked what room Ray Beech was in.

"Forth floor room 430A" A nurse said. They thanked him and walked off towards the elevator. Five minutes later they arrived outside Ray's room just his parents were coming out.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Beech" The three of them said.

"Hello kids." Mrs. Beech said.

"How is he?" Scott asked after she sat down.

"He's doing better; he woke up about an hour ago." She said.

"My I go see him?" Scott asked. Mrs. Beech nodded and Scott entered the room.

The door opened and Ray looked up to see who was coming in now.

"Hey man." He said when he saw Scott.

"Hey." Scott replied.

"What are you doing here, I'm just curious." Ray asked.

"Your mom sent Liv a voicemail saying you were here and she was worried about you, so we asked Mrs. Reznick if I could come see you and the girls come for support say anything happened." Scott told him.

"Who all came with you?" Ray asked hoping the whole band did not come.

"Oh it's me, Mo, and Liv. We got away before the others could catch us." Scott said noticing the smile on his friends face. The boys talked for about ten minutes before Ray asked to talk to Olivia. Scott nodded and left the room.

Scott sat down by Olivia.

"Hey Liv, he wants to see you." Scott said. Olivia nodded and stood up. She walked into the room trying to look like she has not been crying for three and a half hours.

"Hey babe." Ray said when he saw her walk through the door.

"Hey" She said as she sat down on the chair by his bed.

"What's wrong?" Ray asked after looking at her face.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia asked trying to act innocent.

"You've been crying and don't try to lie about it." He said with a stern. look on his face.

"I was worried about you and thought that you might forget." She said looking down.

"Forget what?" Ray asked. Olivia looked up.

"About me, about us." She said trying to fight the tears that were threating to fall.

"Livy, look at me. I could never forget about you or us." Ray said making Olivia smile. Ray patted his bed signaling for Olivia to sit by him. She stood up and sat by him on the bed. They talked for half an hour before Ray yawned.

"Go to sleep, I'll come back tomorrow." Olivia said standing up. Ray grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down and kissed her.

"Good night Liv." He said as she stood up again.

"Good night." She said turning to leave.

"I love you Liv." Ray said as she reached the door. She quickly turned around.

"I love you too Ray" She said as she walked out of the room.

Once back in the hallway she looked around for her friends and Ray's parents. A nurse came up to her and said.

"They went back to the hotel ten minutes ago and asked me to tell you when you came out that they would meet you in the lobby" She said and walked away. Olivia noticed that her luggage was gone so she figured that her friends took it with them. Ten minutes later Olivia walked into the lobby of the hotel and saw her friends sitting on a couch waiting for her. She snuck up behind them

"Boo" She said and laughed after they jumped.

"Olivia that was not very nice." Mo said.

"Anyway when did you get here?" Scott asked.

"About three minutes ago." She said.

"Ok let's get upstairs and go to bed." Mo said standing up. The three of them headed for the elevator and went to the sixth floor. The walked down the hallway for five minutes before coming to the room.

"Why is it so far back?" Olivia asked.

"The bigger rooms are back here." Mo said as Scott opened the door.

"Ok so the third door on the right is your room, it's not very big but none of them are so." Mo said.

"It's fine. I am going to head to bed, I need the sleep." Olivia said walking towards her room. Before she opened the door she turned around and looked at her friends

"Good night" was all she said before disappearing into the room.

The next morning the three of them packed their belongings and checked out. They walked to the hospital and straight to Ray's room. They walked in the door just as Ray woke up.

"Morning sleepy" Scott said setting down the bag he was holding.

"Morning" Ray said groggy. They talked for twenty minutes before a nurse walked in. She took all the IV's out of his arm and said.

"You are free to join your friends in the cafeteria for breakfast." And walked out of the room.

"Well what do you think about going to breakfast?" Scott asked his friend.

"Sounds fun, I need to get out of this room so let's go" Ray said standing up. Olivia walked over to help him walk while he regained his footing. The four of them walked to the cafeteria.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Olivia asked.

"I've been better." Ray said.

"When do you get out?" Scott asked.

"Hopefully today" Ray said. They arrived at the cafeteria and got their food. After finding a table they started talking about the tours that they recently finished and going back to school.

An hour later the four were back in Ray's room. They were talking about anything that came to mind. Ray's parents walked through the door while everyone was deep in the conversation. Mrs. Beech cleared her throat.

"Good news you are discharged" She said smiling. An hour later the nurse came in with the discharge papers and we left.

"How about we go get something to eat before we head to the airport?" Mrs. Beech asked. We all nodded and climbed in their rental car. They arrived at Nine on Nine. They found a table and sat down. After ordering their food they started talking.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Mrs. Beech asked.

"Sure." They said in unison.

"Ray why do you and Olivia hide your relationship back home?" She asked. Ray and Olivia looked at each other silently seeing who should talk. Ray nodded understanding that she wanted him to explain.

"To be honest, we hide it because it's against the 'food chain' at Mesa, and our friends would never accept it." Ray said.

"What about you two?" She asked Mo and Scott.

"That is because my father would never approve of Scott or me dating in general." Mo said. Just then the food arrived and they all ate their food quietly.

An hour later they were at the airport waiting for their flight to be called.

"Liv, you ok?" Ray asked looking at his girlfriend who was staring at her feet.

"Yeah, I am just worried about Gram." She said.

"Olivia she is fine." Ray said reassuring her.

"I know but she is all the family I have, I would be devastated if anything happened." She said.

"I know but don't think about that, think about something positive." Ray said.

"Flight 934 to New York is now boarding." Was heard over the PA system.

"Let's go." Ray said as they all stood up. Just then Olivia remembered that the band was joining them after the layover in New York. She froze just thinking about that.

"Olivia what's wrong now?" Mo asked.

"The band" was all she said before she started walking. Mo looked at her strange for a minute before it dawned on her as well.

"What are you two talking about?" Ray asked confused.

"The rest of the band is going to be joining us when we stop in New York." Scott said. Ray realized what that meant.

"Well that will just mean back to cover sooner." Ray said as he sat down. Olivia sat next to him. Mo and Scott sat behind them, while Ray's parents sat in front of them. Ten minutes later the plane was in the air and on its way for JFK and the reunion with the rest of Lemonade Mouth.


	3. Unforeseen Love Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I don't want to go to school next week." Ray said.

"That's my line but why not?" Olivia asked.

"Because if anyone heard the news, people are going to crowd around me making sure I'm ok or if I need anything. It will be annoying." Ray said with a sigh. Olivia thought for a moment before speaking up.

"I honestly don't know what to tell you, but if it's a big deal make an announcement. Most people listen to them." She smiled when she finished. Ray looked at her like she was strange.

"Tell me, does Miss Olivia listen to me?" Ray asked jokingly. Olivia looked down at her feet and mumbled something.

"What was that I can't hear you?" Ray said with his famous smirk plastered on his face. Olivia looked up and repeated

"Not usually". Ray looked at her and smiled.

"Why is that?" Ray asked jokingly.

"Because I don't listen to people who act like they run everything." Olivia said smiling. Ray pretended to look hurt

"What am I going to do, when my own girlfriend thinks so low of me." Ray asked with a fake hurt tone.

"I don't know what are you going to do with her?" Olivia asked wonderingly.

"This" was all Ray said before kissing her.

"Please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing in New York in fifteen minutes" the flight attendant said over the PA system.

"Well I guess it's time to put the façade back on." Olivia said. Ray looked down for a second and agreed. The plane landed and the group waited for the rest. Olivia got up to go talk to Mo for a minute.

"I can't do this anymore." Olivia said as she sat down by her friend.

"Do what Livy?" Mo asked comforting her friend.

"Keep lying to my friends." Olivia said sadly.

"Well, if this is how you feel we can tell the band." Mo said walking with her friend. The girls sat down and waited for their next plane.

"I don't think it's a good idea, though" Olivia said.

"Why?" Mo asked looking up.

"I know Wen still has feelings for me and our friendship is at a fragile state right now" Olivia said. Mo nodded.

"Flight 39B to Mesa Arizona is now boarding at gate 15b" A flight attendant said over the PA system.

"Let's go" Mo said and the girls got up and walked to the gate.

"Well look who I got stuck with" said a snide Ray.

"Leave me alone Beech" Olivia said sitting down. Fifteen minutes later the plane took off.

"Are your band mates around?" Ray asked quietly. Olivia looked around and shook her head.

"No, what do you want to know?" Olivia said.

"Just want to talk" Ray said. They talked for the remainder of the flight. The flight attendant said that the plane will be landing in ten minutes.

A week later was the first day of school and Lemonade Mouth was standing outside in the front of the school enjoying the day before they went inside. Just as they were about to walk in a girl walked up to them.

"Could any of you please point me in the direction of the office?" the girl asked.

"Yeah, follow me" Stella said. The girls walked off. Scott slapped Wen.

"Stop staring dude" he said. Wen came back.

"What?" he asked. The group laughed and walked inside.

"What's your name?" Stella asked.

"I'm Chastity I just moved here from Baltimore" Chastity said.

"I'm Stella I was new here three years ago" Stella said.

"It's nice to meet you" Chastity said.

"You too" Stella said.

"Is there anything I should know about the principle?" Chastity asked.

"Yeah he is a bit self-absorbed and tries to keep a mold on the school" Stella said.

"What do you mean?" Chastity asked.

"When I came here it was basically if you didn't have a varsity jacket or cheer skirt you didn't fit in upstairs" Stella said.

"Has it changed?" Chastity asked.

"A little he takes the music more serious because of me and my friends but not much more" Stella said.

"Wow" Chastity said.

"Yeah, well here you are, Welcome to Mesa" Stella said.

"Thanks a lot" Chastity said. Stella nodded and walked away.

The day seemed to fly by, all of the sudden it was lunch time.

"Stella what do you know about the new girl?" Wen asked as Stella sat down.

"Here name is Chastity and she just moved here from Baltimore" Stella replied.

"The new girl looks lost, we should invite her to sit with us" Mo said as she sat down.

"Good idea I'll go get her" Olivia said and stood up to go talk to Chastity.

"You're Chastity right?" Olivia asked walking up to the girl.

"Yeah, who are you?" Chastity asked.

"I'm Olivia, my friends and I wanted to invite you to have lunch with us" Olivia said.

"I'd like that thanks" Chastity said and the girls walked back to the other table.

"Guys this is Chastity" Olivia said sitting down.

"Hi everyone" Chastity said sitting down next to Wen.

"This is Charlie, Scott, Mo, and Wen since you already met Stella" Olivia said introducing her friends.

"We can introduce ourselves Liv" Charlie said.

"He can speak" Stella said.

"What is that support to mean?" Charlie asked.

"That's the first thing you've said all day Charlie" Mo said. The group got to know Chastity and Ray walked up.

"Hey Loser Mouth" Ray said.

"What do you want Beech?" Stella asked.

"Wondering what you're doing talking to the new girl Yamada" Ray said.

"Getting to know her, cause unlike you we have a heart" Stella said.

"Whatever Yamada" Ray said walking away secretly smiling at Olivia.

"I'm guessing they don't like each other" Chastity said.

"That is a huge understatement, they hate each other" Scott said.

"Why?" Chastity asked.

"When I was new here, I wasn't afraid of Ray and his clones and he didn't like that. Sorry Scott" Stella said.

"It's ok Stel" Scott said.

"I'm confused here" Chastity said.

"What's up?" Wen asked.

"Why did Stella apologize to Scott?" Chastity asked.

"Scott and Ray are friends even through everything that has happened" Wen said. Chastity nodded not exactly understanding.

"Band practice after school right Stel?" Mo asked.

"Yeah, Chastity you can come watch if you want" Stella said.

"I'd like that, thanks" Chastity said as the bell rang.

"Meet in the auditorium then" Olivia said. The band nodded.

"What class do you have?" Wen asked.

"Economics, you?" Chastity asked.

"Me too, I'll walk you" Wen offered.

"Thanks" Chastity said and the two walked off to class.


	4. Unforeseen Love Chapter 4

Chapter 4

*After school in the auditorium*

Chastity walked into the auditorium with Olivia.

"So what's the name of your band?" Chastity asked.

"Lemonade Mouth" Olivia said. Chastity's eyes widened.

"Like the famous band?" Chastity asked. Olivia nodded as she set her stuff on a chair and waited for the rest of the band to arrive. The girls sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

"Why not?" Charlie asked as he walked in.

"Because its pointless Charlie" Stella said.

"You say that about all his ideas Stell" Scott said

"I do not" Stella said

"Yeah you do Stella" Charlie said. The group arrived in the front of the room and sat their stuff down.

"What's going on?" Olivia asked

"Stella is making Charlie feel stupid again" Mo said

"I am not" Stella said

"Then why do you always shoot his ideas down?" Wen asked

"I don't want him to make a fool of himself, because I care about him" Stella said.

"Are you sure it's not for a different reason?" No asked

"Like what?" Stella asked

"Like that you like him" Mo said

"Of course I like him, he's my friend" Stella said.

"No you LIKE him Stella" Mo said.

"Ok guys lets stop hounding Stella, and get practice" Olivia said.

"Ok then, listen to Olivia then" Mo said.

"Well we did come for practice, not to hound Stella on her love life" Scott said

"Thanks Scott" Stella said and Scott nodded.

"Any new songs Olivia?" Wen asked.

"Well I have one, but I don't think it's my best" Olivia said shyly.

"I bet it's great Olivia" Mo said

"Play it for us" Scott said. Olivia dug some pages out of her bag and then stood up.

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

When you're re-e-a-dy

When you're re-e-a-dy

When you're ready come and get it

Na na na

Na na na

Na na na

You ain't gotta worry its an open invitation

I'll be sittin' right here patient

All day all night I'll be waitin' standby Can't stop because I love it, hate the way I love you

All day all night maybe I'm addicted for life, no lie

I'm not too shy to show I love you, I got no regrets

I love you to much to hide you, this love ain't finished yet...

So baby whenever you're ready...(1)

"That's about all I have right now, but I'm still working on it" Olivia said.

"That is amazing Olivia" Stella said.

"No kidding" Chastity said.

"I was thinking we could put a tribal feel at the beginning" Olivia said

"That would be cool" Wen said.

"Why don't we practice for the show next week?" Stella suggested. The band agreed and got set up.

Set list... (2)  
Determinate  
More Than a Band  
Turn Up the Music  
Livin' on a high wire  
Breakthrough  
Somebody

"You guys are really good" Chastity said

"Thanks" Wen said

"Who writes your songs?" Chastity asked

"Wen and Olivia" Mo said

"Well it's mostly Olivia, and I help occasionally" Wen said

"You're still really good" Chastity said

"Thank you" Olivia said

"Well I have to get going" Mo said.

"Bye Mo" everyone said as Mo walked out the door.

"I'm going to head home and try to finish the song" Olivia said. The gang waved.

"We're going to go now" Scott said pushing Charlie and Stella out the door.

"Well I guess we should head out too, I guess" Wen said nervously.

"I guess" Chastity said packing her stuff. The two walked out.

"Hey Wen?" Chastity asked.

"Yeah?" Wen asked

"Would you be willing to walk me home, I don't know my way very well?" Chastity asked nervously.

"Sure, where do you live?" Wen asked.

"325 E 7th Ave" (3) Chastity said

"Cool that's a couple blocks from me" Wen said

"Where do you live?" Chastity asked

"311 E 8th Dr" (3) Wen said

"Well we should get going now" Chastity said

"Yeah, let's go" Wen said

~Olivia's PoV~

I was walking down the street when I heard a horn honk beside me. I looked up to see my boyfriends car.

"What are you doing Ray?" I asked

"What I can't offer a ride?" Ray asked

"Well you can, but you supposedly hate me remember?" I asked

"Yeah, but I'm tired of hiding Liv" Ray said

"So am I" I said

"Then what do we do?" Ray asked

"Let's talk somewhere else" I said as I got into the car

"Where to" Ray asked

"Let's go to your house" I said as he drove off.


	5. Unforeseen Love Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Olivia's PoV~

Ray pulled up in front of his house and we got out of the car. We walked inside and saw Mrs. Beech in the kitchen.

"Hello Mrs. Beech" I said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Olivia, Ray" Mrs. Beech said looking up at us.

"Hey mom" Ray said.

"What are you two up to today?" Mrs. Beech asked.

"Just visiting" Ray said

"Would you guys like a snack?" Mrs. Beech asked and we nodded.

"We'll be in the living room mom" Ray said as he walked out. I followed him and we sat down on the couch.

"So what exactly should we do?" I asked

"I'm not exactly sure, all I know is I am tired of hiding" Ray said.

"I am too, but I am worried about how everyone will react" I said

"Why don't we invite Scott and Mo over and talk about this with them." Ray suggested.

"That's a good idea" I said and we texted them.

To: Mohini

From: Olivia

Hey girl, could you come over to Ray's to discuss our situation, just tell dad it's for homework.

To:Scott

From:Ray

Can you come over wanna discuss something with you

To: Olivia

From: Mohini

Sure be right over, he bought the idea thanks for it

To:Ray

From:Scott

On my way, be right over

Within minutes the doorbell rang and Scott and Mo walked in.

"Ok so what did you two want to talk about?" Scott asked

"Well we decided that we don't wanna hide our relationship anymore, but Liv is worried about how everyone will react" Ray said.

"And by everyone you mostly mean Stella, right?" Mo asked.

"We'll both bands really, but Stella is a huge factor" I said.

"Well what should we do?" Mo asked

"How about we subtly start making obvious that we don't hate each other and work our way up to more" Ray suggested.

"I think that is the best way to go about this" Scott said

"I agree, it's going to be the easiest way" Mo said. I thought about what they were saying and realized that they were right.

"Ok, so when do we want to start?" I asked Ray

"Tomorrow, if you want" Ray said and I nodded just as Mrs. Beech brought in the snacks.

"We should do something so your dad doesn't get suspicious Mo" I said.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about him" Mo said

"What class do we all have together?" I asked

"English" Ray said. We all worked on our schoolwork for a while.

~Mo'sPoV~

I started thinking about what Ray and Olivia were getting ready to do and I was happy for them, but it made me realize that I was tired of hiding my life from my dad. U was so lost in thought I never saw that everyone was looking at me.

"What's up Mo?" Olivia asked

"Thinking about something" I said not really wanting to talk about it yet.

"Wanna talk about it?" Ray asked. I looked between the three of them and decided it might be a good idea.

"I am tired of lying to my father" I said.

"I thought he loosened his leash on you" Olivia stated.

"He lets me be me, but he is still against most teenage American actions" Mo said.

"Like dating?" Ray asked and I nodded.

"You're seventeen Mo, I think you should stand up to him" Olivia said.

"I can't" I said looking down at my feet.

"Talk you your mom, maybe she can help she understood when we told her" Olivia reminded me. She had a point my mother understood that it was I grew out of my shell and do what I wanted.

"I think you're right, it's time I stand up for myself" I said confidently. Everyone smiled at me.

"We'll I gotta go, Grams making a special dinner tonight" Olivia said standing up and getting ready to go.

"I'll walk with you" I said grabbing my stuff as well.

"We'll see you two tomorrow than" Ray said as he and Scott walked us to the door.

"Yeah I guess" Olivia said shyly.

"It will be fine" Ray said hugging his girlfriend.

"She is just nervous" I said grabbing Olivia's arm as we walked out.


	6. Unforeseen Love Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Olivia's PoV

I was running late this morning and I knew that I would never make it to school on time. Even though I knew this I started walking anyway. I was a couple blocks from my house when I heard a horn honk from a car beside me. I looked up to see my boyfriend.

"Need a ride?" Ray asked. I looked at him like head weird.

"Of course I do" I said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well then hop in" Ray said. I walked around and got in the passenger seat of his car.

"Let me off a block away from school" I said.

"Why?" Ray asked

"Because we are still supposed to hate each other" I said forgetting the plan from yesterday.

"I thought we had agreed to change that starting today" Ray said and our conversation dawned on me.

"Ok then off to school we go" I said. I sat in silence as Ray drove to school.

"What if everyone hates me?" I asked suddenly. Ray took my hand as I said this.

"Well if they hate you, it's their loss" Ray said and I smiled.

"What if your posse tries to break us up?" I asked voicing my fears.

"Olivia Emilia White stop with all the what ifs, nothing can change the way I feel about you" Ray said. When he used my full name I knew he was serious.

"I guess I'm just scared" I said as I saw the school.

"Your friends maybe disappointed but they will get over it" Ray said.

"I know you're talking about Wen" I said as Ray parked the car. After he shut the car off he turned to look at me.

"I know you're scared but we are both tired of hiding this" Ray said and I nodded knowing it was true. I didn't want to hide the fact that I had a boyfriend who I really cared about.

"You're right" I said.

"Well then let's go" Ray said as he got out of the car. I got out of the car and followed Ray into the school. As we walked I heard people talking about us and even though I no longer had stage fright I just wanted to run.

"Stay calm and just ignore them" Ray said. I just nodded suddenly feeling twice as nervous. I looked up and saw my friends gathering at my locker waiting on me.

"See you later" I said as I started walking over to my friends. Just as I arrived at my locker I heard my phone ring. I smiled looking at the text.

Livy remember you have me, Scott and Mo to help you. Remember I love you. The text instantly made me feel better.

I know I do and thank you, love you too Ray. I texted back.

"Morning guys" I said as soon as I put my phone away.

"Morning" everyone replied.

"Why where you walking with Beech?" Stella asked getting straight to the point and shocking me because I thought no one was looking.

"I asked him to go get her, since it's not like Livy to be late" Scott said saving me. I smiled at him.

"Why would he, he doesn't like you guys?" Chastity asked.

"That's what I would like to know" Wen said.

"He might be rude, but he is still my friend" Scott said. I smiled thanking him for not mentioning the other thing yet.

"Well the bell is going to ring soon, we should head to class" Mo said looking directly at Scott and I.

"Yeah, talk to you guys later" I said walking away with the two. We were a hallway away when Mo spoke again.

"What were you thinking?" Mo asked trying to stay calm.

"I was late and Ray picked me up" I said not quite sure what she was talking about.

"Why didn't he drop you off a block away like always?" Mo asked.

"I told him too, but he thought bringing me all the way would be a good start to the plan" I said quoting Ray from this morning.

"Well he could have thought that through a little better" Scott said.

"I want to tell people but I am just afraid of what could happen" I said.

"Quit worrying about the what ifs" Scott said.

"Yeah, if people don't like it, it doesn't matter they have no say in your relationship" Mo said.

"You both sound just like Ray" I said.

"Well they just agree" A voice said from behind.

"What are you doing Ray?" I asked startled.

"I thought I would walk with my girlfriend and friends to class, seeing we have the same first period" Ray said.

"Fine" I said getting myself calmed down. Ray took my hand and we walked to class. Once we arrived to the room I started to get nervous.

"Relax Olivia, it's just six other people none of which care about our social spots" Ray said.

"I know but it still worries me" I said.

"Remember they can't change how Ray feels about you" Mo said as her and Scott walked into the room. I gathered up my courage and walked in behind them. The day passed by rather quickly and the next thing I knew is that it was lunch time. I sat with my friends and as the talked about their day I was tuned in to a conversation a few tables away.

"What were you doing walking to class with those losers for Ray?" I heard Jewels ask with her voice rising.

"I don't see the big deal I was walking with Scott and they were there too" Ray said. Just as he said that I looked up and looked straight at him. He caught my eye and I could tell he felt guilty for saying that.

"Then why were you holding that freaks hand?" Patty asked trying not to cause a scene. I looked at Ray scared of what he might say.

"I don't see why I have to tell you, you two don't control me" Ray said getting angry at his friends.

"Were trying to protect you Ray" Jewels said.

"No you are only trying to protect your image and that reflects off of mine" Ray said and stood up and stormed out of the cafeteria. I got up and followed him, but before I could leave someone spoke to me.

"Where are you going Livy?" Wen asked.

"I'm not hungry" I said and quickly walked out of the room and followed my boyfriend.


	7. Unforeseen Love Chapter 7

Unforeseen Love Chapter 7

Livy followed Ray out to his locker after he stormed out of the cafeteria.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Livy asked.

"Patty and Jewels. They think they can control me and make decisions for me. Like whom I can hang out with or I can date, which they don't know I'm dating you, same thing with your friends." Ray said.

"Babe ignore them. I think I have a way for us to show people that we are dating and have been dating since Rising Star." Livy said.

"What is it Babe?" Ray said as he took Livy in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"We sing a duet. The song written by Jason Aldean ft. Kelly Clarkson. It's called Don't You Wanna Stay." Livy said.

"That's a good idea Babe. I like it." Ray said.

"We can go to your house and practice and Scott and Mo can help out when they come over. I love you Ray." Livy said.

"I love you too Livy. Forever and always. And that sounds ok with me." Ray said.

The next few days went by; Ray and Livy were getting help to sing Don't You Wanna Stay with Scott and Mo's help. Livy and Ray convinced Principal Brennigan that they were boyfriend/girlfriend and that they were dating. He was happy for them and he suggested that they do a small concert on Friday afternoon before everyone goes home and they can reveal to the other students that they are dating.

Friday comes around and all the students are gathered in the gymnasium except for Ray and Livy. The students including the rest of Lemonade Mouth and Ray's friends were looking at a mini concert stage where Ray and Livy were waiting to go on and to perform the song they were about to sing. Ray and Livy looked at each other and kissed and pulled apart. Principal Brennigan came back stage and told Ray that it was his time to go onto the stage and start the song. Ray nodded and Principal Brennigan left the backstage to announce the song and who is singing it. Ray left the backstage and walked out and the music began to play.

_I really hate to let this moment go_

_Touching your skin, and your hair falling slow_

_When a goodbye kiss, feels like this_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_Don't you wanna hold each other tight?_

_Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?_

_Don't you wanna stay here a little while?_

_We can make forever feel this way_

_Don't you wanna stay?_

Ray stopped singing and nodded to Livy who came out and walked to his side and grabbed his hand and started singing her part

_Let's take it slow, I don't wanna move too fast_

_I don't wanna just make love, I wanna make love last_

_When you're on this high, it's a sad goodbye_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?**_

_**Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanna stay?**_

_Oh yeah_

_Oh, you feel so perfect, baby_

_That it feels so perfect, baby_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**Don't you wanna hold each other tight?**_

_**Don't you wanna fall asleep with me tonight?**_

_**Don't you wanna stay here a little while?**_

_**We can make forever feel this way**_

_**Don't you wanna stay?**_

The song ended and Ray and Livy kissed to show everyone that they were dating.

**AU Note: I don't own this song. Underlined italics was Ray's part, no italics or underlined was Livy's part and the bold underlined italics were both Ray and Livy singing together. Sorry about the short chapter.**


End file.
